


A new Beginning

by SonicGavel



Series: Finally with Mary [1]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set two years after the series finale, Marshall's fiancee realized that she wasn't really in love with Marshall. With nowhere else to go, Marshall and his dog crash at newly single Mary's, and with toddler Norah usually at her daddy's most of the time, it's easy for him to finally confess what's been on his mind about Mary for seven years now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new Beginning

The door bell rang. Mary was busy brushing her teeth after sending Norah to her father's for the weekend. Since Jinx and Brandi moved out, the only other person living here was Norah. But since Mark's been taking pictures and her fling broke up with her after a while, she just felt frustrated. Especially since her partner was no longer her partner.

"Alright, alright. Keep your pants on." Mary shouted softly with her mouth filled with toothpaste. It wasn't until she opened the door that she took the toothbrush out of her mouth.

"Marthall." She said as her tongue was still coated in a small quantity of toothpaste and saliva. "Excuse me a minute." She said as she went to spit.

"So what brings you to these parts?" she called out. "Did you guys have a rough argument?"

"Something like." Marshall said. "Abigail left me."

"What?" Mary came back shocked.

"Well technically, she said she doesn't love me anymore and said that she wants someone else from work." 

"Oh, Marshall. I'm so sorry." Mary consoled her longtime friend and former partner as he sulked against the door jamb. 

"Anyway, I decided to leave and let Abigail and her new lover keep the house. Meanwhile, can Oscar and I stay with you? Just for a while."

Mary looked at Marshall and looked down at Oscar, who was moaning curiously at her. "Alright, just bring your things in and I'll make a bed for Oscar." She said.

"Thanks, Mary. You're really great." Marshall said as he started to cheer up.


End file.
